


Retirement

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Eureka
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Crossover, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen, Prompt Fic, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Cobb considers retirement</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retirement

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1 Million Words Word of the Day Challenge, with the prompt "Retire."

William Cobb settled into his chair with a bit of a grunt. Everything in his living room had been replaced, the same as before, but it no longer felt like home. And he had a new robotic leg - the technology really was amazing - but it too didn't feel right. He was, quite frankly, considering retirement. After all, he had been doing this for a long time - longer than that Marshall boy had been alive, most likely - and maybe it was time for him to take a break. The Eureka retirement home was among the best in the world, and surely they'd let in one non-scientist.

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. "Come in," he called. He knew everyone in town, and honestly his leg still needed a little getting used to. They'd understand if he didn't get up and open the door himself.

A young man in a suit entered, and William sat up a bit straighter in his chair. "Who are you?" he asked kindly, but warily. Eureka didn't get too many strangers, and they'd already filled their quota for the month on Carter and his little girl.

"Sheriff Cobb, formerly Major Cobb in the Army corps?" The man asked.

"That's me."

The stranger held up a briefcase. "I have a job offer for you."

"I'm about a day away from retirement, son." William said. Living in Eureka for so long, he was used to unnamed people and groups with mysterious, unmentionable details, but right now he was tired, his leg ached, and he was just not interested in another top-secret government program. "And you still haven't told me your name."

Instead of getting offended, the man just smiled lightly. "I apologize. I'm Agent Phil Coulson, and I'm here to invite you to join an agency called S.H.I.E.L.D."


End file.
